FIRST LOVE
by Adinda D'Vermouth Kudo
Summary: Ga bisa buat summary, langsung aja baca :p
1. Chapter 1

Hallo minna-san, ini ff pertamaku di mohon kritik dan sarannya, Arigatou

Disc © Masashi Kishimoto

Pair SasuFemMaru

'FIRST LOVE'

chapter 1

Disc: Masashi kishimoto

Pair: SasufemNaru

Warning: OOC, abal, gaje, typo bertebaran,

(Naruto pov)

Perkenalkan namaku Uzumaki Naruto, anak ke-3 dari 3

bersaudara, aku mempunyai kakak laki-laki kami berbeda

5 tahun, dia adalah orang yang selalu perhatian padaku,

ciri-cirinya berambut orange bermata ruby dan tentunya

tampan seperti tou-san, ahh aku lupa memperkenalkan

namanya, dia bernama Namikaze Kyuubi, yang kedua

bernama Namikaze Sakura, wajahnya cantik, berambut

pink dan bermata emerald, kami berbeda satu tahun, dan

yang terakhir aku Uzumaki Naruto, jangan tanya kenapa

marga kami berbeda karna aku tak mau membahasnya,

ciri-ciriku? Hmm, kulitku berwarna tan, mata biru

sapphire, dan rambutku pirang sebahu, yaa aku memang

gadis yang biasa saja,

"Naru-chan... ayo bangun, kau harus sekolah,"

Hm, iruka-san telah memanggilku, lebih baik aku segera

bersiap-siap ke sekolah sebelum aku diseret paksa oleh

iruka-san,

(Naruto pov end)

-skip time-

Di ruang makan tepatnya di meja makan yang mewah,

terlihat 2 orang tengah sarapan dengan khidmat,

"Ohayou tou-san, saku-nee, iruka-san" teriak naruto

dengan semangat,

"Ohayou naru-chan" balas iruka,

"Tou-san, rasa-rasanya saku tidak napsu makan lagi,

saku berangkat yaa tou-san" ujar gadis berambut pink

a.k.a Namikaze sakura,

"Iya sayang, hati-hati dijalan" ujar pria berambut pirang

bermata sapphire a.k.a Namikaze Minato,

'Cup'

"Jaa tou-san" ujar sakura mencium dahi sang Ayah,

Naruto hanya tersebyum kecut melihat kedekatan nee-

san dan tou-channya,

"Aku juga berangkat tou-san" ujar naruto berlalu pergi,

"Naru-chan, mau saya antar?" Tanya iruka sang butler

pribadi naruto sedari kecil,

"Tidak iruka-san, aku naik bis saja, jaa iruka-san" jawab

naruto tersenyum ceria, iruka dan para pelayan keluarga

namikaze itu hanya tersenyum miris melihat sang nona

yang tak sebagus namikaze lain, upps dia memang bukan

namikaze melainkan Uzumaki,

-skip time- (lagi)

Konoha High school, sekolah terelit se-Jepang (author

ngayalnya ketinggian) sekolah anak-anak keturunan

bangsawan dan pengusaha ternama meski masih ada

anak beasiswa seperti tokoh utama kita,

"Ohayou minna!" Teriak naruto semangat,

"Ohayou naru-chan" sapa gadis berambut indigo a.k.a

Hyuga hinata, anak dari ketua klan bangsawan hyuga,

"Ohayou naruto" ujar pria bertato segitiga terbalik

dikedua pipinya a.k.a Inuzuka Kiba

"Hoam, suaramu mengganggu tidurku" gumam pemuda

berambut nanas a.k.a Nara Shikamaru,

"Kau itu mau sekolah ataw apa sih shika, kerjaanmu tidur

terus" ujar naruto sweatdrop,

"Ck, mendokusei" gumam shikamaru kembali pada tidur

cantiknya(?)

'Teeet, teeet, teeet' (suara belnya ga elite banget,

padahal sekolah terbaik di jepang )

-skip time-(lagi )

Saat Istirahat di kantin,

"Aku pesan makanan dulu yaa..." teriak naruto berlari ke

arah salah satu stan makanan,

Sedang di sisi lain, 3 orang pria yang sedang dikerubungi

gadis-gadis kecil tengah menuju salah satu bangku

disana namun...

'Bruk'

Salah satu pemuda itu di tubruk (bahasa apaan tuh

ditubruk ) oleh gadis berambut pirang yang kita

ketahui bernam naruto (readers: udah taooo)

"Go-gomen.." ujar naruto membungkukan kepala,

"Ck, dobe..." ujar orang yang ditabrak itu

"A-apa? Do-dobe?!" Ujar naruto kesal,

"Hn. D.O.B.E" ujar pria itu lagi, pria yang berciri-ciri kulit

putih, mata hitam kelam, dan terakhir rambut seperti

errr~pantat ayam (author dichidori sasuke *tepar*) a.k.a

Uchiha Sasuke

"Da-dasar kau teme pantat ayam, aku sudah minta maaf

baik-baik kau malah menyebutku 'dobe' ?!" Teriak naruto

marah, dan itu menyebabkan mereka jadi bahan tontonan

para siswa dan siswi yang ada di kantin,

"Hn" ujar sasuke tak peduli,

"Akhh dasar teme menyebalkan, lebih baik aku pergi" ujar

naruto kesal dan berlalu pergi dari kantin, setelah

kepergian naruto, sasuke memberikan deathragenya pada

siswa dan siswi yang sedari tadi menonton adegan

sasunaru yang 'romantis'

"Sui, cari tau tentang gadis itu," ujar sasuke pada teman

yang ada di belakangnya ( teman apa kacung sihh

*author digorok suigetsu)

"Oke," jawab suigetsu,

'Gadis yang menarik' inner sasuke sambil menyeringai,

TBC

A/N: gimana-gimana? Gaje yaa? Arigatou udah mau

baca, dan author minta kritik dan sarannya yaa,


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sekali lagi bagi yang ga suka sasufemnaru silahkan  
tekan tombol back, tetep ngotot baca, resiko tanggung  
sendiri.

Ket:  
Minato= 40 tahun  
Kyuubi= 22 tahun  
Sakura= 17 tahun  
Naruto= 16 tahun  
Sasuke= 17 tahun

'FIRST LOVE'  
chaper 2  
Disc: Masashi Kishimoto  
Pair: SasufemNaru  
Warning: OOC, Abal, gaje, typo bertebaran,

-Atap Sekolah-  
"Ukkhh... aku lapar, ini semua gara-gara si teme itu,  
makan siangku jadi brantakan" grutu naruto,  
"Hoammz... ck mendokusei, kau selalu mengganggu  
tidurku naru, jika kau lapar makan ini, dan jangan berisik  
lagi" ujar shikamaru melemparkan 2 bungkus roti rasa  
melon ( author ngiler)  
"Shika, sejak kapan kau disana? Bukannya kau tadi ada  
di kantin bersama kiba dan hinata?" tanya naruto kaget  
sambil menangkap 2 bungkus roti (readers: emang bisa  
kaget sambel nangkep tuh roti?!, author: anggap aja  
bisa )  
"Saat kau tengah membuat masalah dengan uchiha itu,  
aku memutuskan pergi ke atap" jawab shikamaru masih  
dengan tampang malasnya,  
"Oooh... ya sudah, trimakasih roti melonnya,  
ittadakimasu..." ujar naruto bersemangat memakan roti  
melonnya, sedangkan shikamaru sudah masuk ke dunia  
mimpinya,  
-Di tempat Uchiha bungsu-  
"Aku sudah mendapatkan informasi gadis itu.." ujar  
suigetsu,  
"Hn (baca:Jelaskan)" ujar sasuke tak jelas ( untung  
author ngerti bahasa ayamnya sasuke *dichidori*)  
"Dia bernama Uzumaki Naruto, adik Namikaze Sakura,  
ayahnya bernama Namikaze Minato, dan ibunya bernama  
Uzumaki Kushina, yang meninggal 11 tahun yang lalu, dia  
juga juara 1 tingkat internasional, piano dan biola, sangat  
suka ramen dan berkepribadian misterius, kecuali dengan  
para sahabatnya dan juga butler pribadinya dia akan  
sedikit terbuka" ujar suigetsu menjelaskan,  
"Kenapa dia memakai marga yang berbeda?" Tanya  
sasuke datar, namun dihatinya dia penasaran tingkat  
akut(?)  
"Tak ada yang tau kenapa marganya berbeda, namun  
menurut informasi, itu ada hubungannya dengan kematian  
ibunya," jawab suigetsu,  
"Hn" ujar sasuke,  
'Gadis yang menarik, belum pernah ada gadis yang berani  
berteriak di depanku, kau akan menjadi milikku dobe'  
batin sasuke,  
-skip time-  
(Sasuke pov)  
Kini aku sedang mengikuti gadis bernama naruto, dengan  
menggunakan mobil sport biru dongkerku aku  
mengikutinya sampe halte. Ku terus ikuti bus yang ia  
naiki sampe ia turun di depan sebuah toko bunga, dan dia  
masuk ke toko bunga itu. Tak berapa lama ia keluar lagi  
dengan membawa setangkai bunga lily putih, dia teruuuus  
berjalan sampai di pemakaman keluarga namikaze, dan  
menuju sebuah kuburan disana, aku dapat melihat air  
matanya keluar dari mata biru yang kukagumi, benar apa  
kata suigetsu, dia memang misterius,  
(Sasuke pov end)  
Naruto menangis dipusara orang yang amat ia sayangi  
'Uzumaki-Namikaze kushina' itu yang tertulis di atas  
batu nisannya,  
"Kaa-san, kenapa dulu kaa-san menyelamatkan naru?  
Naru yang seharusnya mati bukan kaa-san, Naru sudah  
tak kuat lagi, semenjak kyu-nii sekolah di Amerika tou-  
san semakin dingin dan benci pada naru, Naru ingin ikut  
kaa-san..." ujar naruto mencurahkan isi hatinya.  
Selesai acara berkunjung ke makam ibunya, naruto  
melangkahkan kakinya ke halte terdekat dan naik bus  
disana, sedang sasuke, dia tetap mengikuti naruto dari  
mobilnya, dia masih penasaran dengan naruto,  
(Sasuke pov)  
Dengan bodohnya, aku mengikuti gadis itu, padahal aku  
dapat menyuruh orang kepercayaanku untuk  
mengikutinya, namun aku ingin melihat kesehariannya  
secara langsung. Dan disinilah aku, disebuah yayasan  
tempat anak-anak pengidap kanker yang ada di pinggiran  
kota konoha, aku dapat melihat anak-anak itu sangat  
senang melihat kedatangan naruto, dia tersenyum lembut  
pada anak-anak itu, senyum yang mengingatkanku pada  
kaa-san, kulihat dia mengambil sebuah biola dan  
memainkannya, dengan tertib anak-anak itu  
mendengarkan alunan biola yang sangat indah, lembut,  
namun terkandung makna kesedihan dan kerinduan (sejak  
kapan author jadi puitis begini? Perasaan nilai pelajaran  
indonesia author kecil *dihajar readers karna ganggu*)  
namun permainan biolanya kini telah usai, dan sekarang  
kulihat dia bermain bersama anak-anak itu, dia tertawa  
bahagia, bagai malaikat yang terbelenggu kesedihan  
namun akhirnya terlepas,  
"Nii-san sedang apa disini?" Tanya seorang anak dari  
arah belakang, untung aku seorang uchiha, aku dengan  
mudah dapat menyembunyikan raut wajah kagetku,  
"Gadis yang disana, apa yang sedang dia lakukan?"  
Tanyaku,  
"Maksud nii-san naru-nee, dia memang sering kesini,  
menghibur kami dengan permainan biolanya, dia juga  
sering bermain dengan kami, memangnya kenapa?"  
Jelasnya, aku hanya mengangguk, ternyata dia gadis  
yang sangat baik,  
"Hn" jawabku, kulangkahkan kakiku menuju mobilku,  
bermaksud untuk pulang, namun aku melihat naruto  
keluar dari tempat itu dan menaiki bus, karna penasaran  
akupun mengikutinya lagi, kulihat dia turun di sebuah  
yayasan panti jompo, sama seperti anak-anak di yayasan  
tadi, para orangtua disana juga senang menyambut  
naruto, dia kembali memainkan alat musik yang ada  
disana namun bukan biola mainkan piono, alunannya  
sama indah dengan biola tadi namun ada sedikit  
perasaan emosional saat memainkannya. Setelah selesai,  
kulangkahkan kakiku menuju mobilku bermaksud untuk  
pulang,  
(Sasuke pov end)  
Karna terlalu asyik menghibur para orangtua, naruto  
pulang kemalaman, iapun menunggu bus di halte terdekat,  
saat tengah menunggu bus tiba-tiba sebuah mobil sport  
biru dongker berhenti tepat di dekatnya, orang yang ada  
dalam mobil itu membuka pintu mobil disebelahnya,  
"Oii dobe... cepat naik," ujar orang yang ada didalam  
mobil itu yang ternyata adalah sasuke, dia tak jadi pulang  
karna 'sedikit' mengkhawatirkan naruto,  
"Te-teme... sedang apa kau disini?" Tanya naruto kaget,  
"Aku tadi tak sengaja lewat sini dan melihatmu, aku  
kasihan padamu, jadi mau naik ataw tidak? Bus terakhir  
menuju kota konoha sudah lewat sekitar 5 menit yang  
lalu" jawab sasuke panjang lebar (menurut dia) dengan  
ragu diapun menaki mobil,  
"Sedang apa kau disana? Bukannya pulang sekolah  
lansung kerumah" tanya sasuke basa-basi karna di sudah  
tau alasan naruto berada disana,  
"Bukan urusanmu teme" jawab naruto ketus,  
"Uchiha Sasuke..." ujar sasuke,  
"Apa?" Tanya naruto tak mengerti,  
"Namaku Uchiha sasuke bukan 'teme' dan aku ini kakak  
kelasmu, panggil aku sasuke-senpai" ujar sasuke yang  
ntah kenapa hari ini dia banyak omong,  
"Ooohh.. namaku Uzumaki Naruto dan bukan 'dobe'..."  
ujar naruto,  
"Hn. Sekali dobe tetap dobe" ujar sasuke  
"Huh dasar teme-senpai..."  
Perjalanan selanjutnya diisi keheningan, sampai akhirnya  
naruto berteriak,  
"Stop teme-senpai,aku turun disini saja" teriak naruto  
mengagetkan sasuke dan sasukepun mengrem mendadak  
karna kaget  
'Jduak'  
Kepala mereka terbentur pada mobil akibat rem  
mendadak,  
"Kau gila ya dobe," ujar sasuke kesal,  
"Hehe... gomen senpai aku turun disini saja, Arigatou  
sudah memberikanku tumpangan, jaa..." ujar naruto  
keluar dari mobil sasuke, dan setelah itu ia berjalan  
kearah kediaman namikaze yang tak jauh dari sana, dan  
langsung masuk ke dalam kamarnya, ia sudah biasa tak  
di sambut pulang oleh tou-sannya.  
Sasukepun melajukan mobilnya ke kediama uchiha,  
"Tadaima..." gumam sasuke, dia yakin tak akan ada yang  
menjawab,  
"Okaeri..hallo ototou" jawab seorang pria yang berbeda 4  
tahun dengan sasuke a.k.a Uchiha Itachi, kakak dari  
uchiha sasuke,  
"Baka Aniki, kapan kau pulang?" Tanya sasuke datar,  
namun didalam hatinya ia senang melihat kakaknya  
pulang (biasanya itachi pulang 1 tahun sekali, sibuk sama  
perusahaan keluarganya, karna orangtua mereka telah  
meninggal)  
"Ck. Bukannya tanya kabar kau malah menyambutku  
dengan pertanyaan itu, apa ksu tak senang melihat  
anikimu ini pulang cepat" ujar itachi pura-pura kesal,  
"Terserah..." jawab sasuke melangahkan kakinya menuju  
kamarnya,  
"Dahimu kenapa? Merah begitu?" Tanya itachi khawatir,  
"Tadi ada orang dobe yang tiba-tiba menyuruhku berhenti  
saat mobil tengah melaju kencang, karna kaget aku  
lansung menginjak rem, alhasil kepalaku terbentur stir  
mobil" jawab sasuke panjang lebar, mengingat kejadian  
tadi dan tersenyum kecil,  
"Mencurigakan..." gumam itachi sambil melihat sasuke  
yang masuk kamar,  
Sedangkan, sasuke didalam kamar lansung merebahkan  
dirinya di kasur king sizenya,  
"Semoga aku memimpikanmu dobe..." gumam sasuke,  
TBC

A/N: Akhirnya chapter 2 selesai, tangan author kaku,  
minta kritik dan sarannya yaaa


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Ya kembali lagi dengan author gaje ini, seperti biasa  
author akan mengingatkan pada member semua, jika ada  
yang ga suka naruto cewe, secepatnya tekan tombol  
back, jika tetep ngotot pengen baca resiko tanggung  
sendiri

'FIRST LOVE'  
chapter 3  
Disc: Masashi kishimoto  
Pair : sasufemnaru  
Warning: OOC, abal, gaje, typo bertebaran

(Naruto dream)  
"Kaa-chan, naru ingin menjadi pemain biola seperti kaa-  
chan, tapi kenapa tou-san mendaftarkan naru ke kelas  
pianis?" Tanya naruto kecil,  
"Soalnya dulu kaa-sannya tou-san seorang pianis  
terkenal, dan tou-san ingin salah satu anaknya menjadi  
seorang pianis" jelas wanita berambut merah darah a.k.a  
uzumaki-namikaze kushina,  
"Kenapa bukan saku-nee?" Tanya naruto polos,  
"Saku-nee tak punya bakat sepertimu sayang, sudah  
kamu masuk ke kelas pianis, dan setiap pulang sekolah  
kaa-san aka mengajarkanmu bermain biola, bagaimana?"  
Ujar kushina,  
"Benarkah kaa-chan, horeeee naru mau..." ujar naru  
kecil,

"Kaa-chan, naru malu, naru ga mau tampil" ujar naruto  
sehari sebelum tampil disebuah lomba bergangsi,  
"Kamu harus tampil sayang, banggakan tou-sanmu," ujar  
kushina menyemangati sang putri tercinta,

"Kaa-chan, biola naru jatuh" ujar naruto menunjuk ke  
tengah jalan dan berlari menuju biola pertama yang di  
belikan kushina,  
"Naru.. awas!" Teriak kushina saat melihat sebuah truk  
melaju kencang kearah naruto, karna insting(?)  
Keibuannya, kushina berlari ke arah naruto dan  
mendorong naruto ke pinggir jalan,  
"Kaa-chan...!" Teriak naruto mengguncang-guncang  
tubuh kushina yang berlumuran darah,  
"Na-naru, ba-banggakan tou-sanmu, be-bermainlah pi-  
pi-piano dengan ba-bagus, da-dan ra-raihlah ci-cita-  
cita...mu..." ujar kushina disaat-saat terakhirnya...  
(Naru dream off)  
"Kaa-san..!" Teriak naruto bangun dari mimpinya,  
"Kaa-san..." gumam naruto mengusap air matanya  
yang keluar saat tidur,  
-kediaman Uchiha-  
Seluruh pelayan termasuk itachi dibuat cengo saat sasuke  
berkata ingin naik bus ke sekolah, ckck saking ingin  
bareng sama pujaan hati.  
Dan disinilah dia, di halte dekat rumahnya, ia tak peduli  
para gadis menatapnya dengan tatapan 'lapar' dan  
untung saja bus segera datang, namun sialnya ia tak  
dapat tempat duduk, dengan terpaksa ia berdiri, dihalte  
berikutnya terlihat naruto naik bus yang sama, dan  
bernasib sama seperti sasuke, dia tak dapat tempat  
duduk, diapun berdiri tepat di belakang sasuke, namun  
seorang pria yang tak muda lagi ingin melecehkan naruto,  
dengan cepat sasuke menggenggam lengan pria itu dan  
meremasnya, tak lupa memberikan deatlarge tersadisnya,  
membuat nyali pria itu ciut, dengan gentle sasuke  
membuka jaketnya dan melilitkan di pinggang naruto,  
"Jika kau pake rok pendek jangan lupa bawa jaket dan  
lilitkan seperti ini, dasar dobe..." bisik sasuke tepat di  
telinga naruto, (kesannya kaya orang pelukan dari  
belakang )  
"Te-teme-senpai..." ujar naruto sedikit kaget, dan  
membalikan badan agar dapat berhadapan dengan sasuke  
namun karna bus yang penuh naruto hanya dapat melihat dada bidang sasuke,  
'Ckiitt'  
Bus tiba-tiba mengerem mendadak dan dengan gerakan  
slowmotion naruto terjatuh namun pinggangnya di tahan  
sasuke, beberapa saat mereka terdiam sebelum akhirnya tersadar dan melepaskan diri,  
-skip time-  
Akhirnya bus sampai di depan gerbang sekolah, naruto  
dengan cepat berjakan lurus ke arah gerbang, sedangkan  
sasuke dia berbelok ke tempat teman-temannya yang ada  
di tempat parkir,  
"PDKT hmm... sasuke" ujar suigetsu menyerigai jail,  
"Bukan urusanmu.." jawab sasuke,  
"Sasuke-kun... aku buatkan bento untukmu looh" ujar  
sakura dengan gaya manja,  
"Aku tak mau.." ujar sasuke berlalu pergi,  
'Lihat saja sasuke, kau akan bertekuk lutut, mengemis-  
ngemis cintaku' batin sakura menyeringai mengerikan,  
-Kembali ke naruto-  
"Ohayou minna..." teriak naruto semangat,  
"Ohayo naru-chan, ehh tak biasanya kau pakai jaket dan  
dililitkan ke pinggang," ujar hinata melihat jaket sasuke,  
"Ahh ini, aku lupa, ini milik teme-senpai,," ujar naruto,  
"Siapa teme-senpai itu naruto?" Tanya kiba penasaran,  
"Oh.. teme-senpai itu, uchiha sasuke, tadi dia  
meminjamkan jaketnya padaku," jawab naruto polos,  
'Gubrakk'  
Siswa dan siswi yang curi-curi dengar jatuh dengan tidak  
elitenya,  
"Ekh.. kalian kenapa?" Tanya naruto melihat teman-  
temannya terjatuh,  
"Ehehe.. tak apa naru-chan" jawab salah satu dari  
mereka,  
"Oooh.. aku kira apa.." ujar naruto,  
-skip time- (lagi)  
saat istirahat, naruto tak ikut sahabat-sahabatnya ke  
kantin karna dia ingin mengembalikan jaket sasuke,  
"Permisi, aku cari te- sasuke-senpai" ujar naruto dari  
pintu kelas sasuke,  
"Ada apa dobe?" Tanya sasuke,  
"Aku mau mengembalikan jaket ini, arigatou sasuke-  
senpai" jawab naruto mengembalikan jaketnya,  
"Hn. Lain kali kau bawa jaket sendiri" ujar sasuke,  
Naruto tak merasakan aura hitam yang keluar dari para  
FG sasuke terlebih sakura yang ternyata sekelas dengan  
sasuke,  
'Awas kau anak pembawa sial' batin sakura,  
Naruto berjalan ke arah kantin menyusul teman-  
temannya, namun ia ditarik kedalam kamar mandi siswi,  
'Bruuk'  
Naruto di dorong ke tembok oleh 2 orang gadis, yang  
ternyata itu adalah sakura dan Yamanaka Ino,  
"Ittai... saku-nee kenapa mendorong naru?" Tanya  
naruto,  
"Aku bukan nee-sanmu, belum cukupkah kau mengambil  
kaa-san dariku dan sekarang sasuke-kun" teriak naruto  
marah,  
"A-apa maksud saku-nee?" Tanya naruto tak mengerti,  
"Jauhi sasuke-kun, kau itu anak pembawa sial,  
jika kau masih tetap mendekati sasuke-kun, kau akan  
menyesal" ancam sakura,  
"Ta-tapi kami hanya teman" ujar naruto membela diri,  
'Plak'  
"Jauhi sasuke naruto..." ujar ino menampar wajah naruto,  
dan akhirnya mereka berdua meninggalkan naruto yang  
masih menangis di kamar mandi, diapun keluar dari  
kamar mandi itu, berlari ke arah atap sekolah. TBC

A/N: gimana? Makin gaje yaa? Ini ngetiknya pakai  
sistem kebut sejam loohh, minta kritik dan saran,


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: oke saya kembali datang, seperti biasa author akan mengingatkan kalau ga suka femnaru silahkan tekan tombol back, tetep ngotot baca, resiko tanggung sendiri,**

'FIRST LOVE'

chapter 4

Disc: Masashi kishimoto

Pair: sasufemnaru

warning: OOC, gaje, typo bertebaran

-

Naruto berlari ke arah atap, sambil tetap menangis, kata-kata sakura selau terngiang dikepalanya

"Bu-bukan naru yang membunuh kaa-chan, itu semua kecelakaan" gumam naruto,

'Grep'

Tiba-tiba ia merasakan seseorang memeluknya dari belakang, perlahan ia membalikan tubuhnya,

"Te-teme-senpai.. to-tolong lepaskan pelukanmu aku tak mengapa" ujar naruto mencoba melepaskan diri, namun semakin dia mencoba melepaskan diri semakin erat pelukan sasuke,

"Menangislah dobe, dada ini akan selalu menampung kesedihanmu" ujar sasuke, karna sudah tak bisa melepaskan diri, akhirnya naruto membenamkan wajahnya ke dada bidang sasuke, Karna cape menangis akhirnya naruto tertidur di pelukan sasuke,

"Dasar dobe, sudah menangis lalu tidur" gumam sasuke tersenyum lembut ke arah naruto (author tutup idung) diapun menggendong naruto ala bridal style ke UKS,

(Dream naruto)

Sehari setelah kematian kushina naruto tetap mengikuti perlombaan piano,sama sperti saat sasuke melihat naruto memainkan piano, naruto memainkannya dengan sangat indah namun terkandung emosi yang tak tersampaikan, ia benci pada dirinya sendiri, andai saja dulu ia tak mengambil biola itu. Dan akhirnya dia menang dalam perlombaan itu, namun dia dapat melihat dalam diri tou-sannya tak ada rasa bangga, dan bahkan terkesan tak menganggapnya sebagai anak,

"Hiks.. kaa-chan, naru tak bisa buat tou-san bangga, naru gagal menjalankan amanat terakhir kaa-chan...hiks.." ujar naruto menangis dipusara ibunya sambil membawa piala kemenangaan,

(Dream naruto off)

"Kaa-chan... hiks...maafkan naru.." ujar naru mengigau,

"Hey dobe... kau kenapa, ayo bangun..." ujar sasuke mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh naruto dengan khawatir,

"KAA-CHAN..." teriak naruto bangun dari mimpinya,  
'Braak'

Suara pintu yang dibuka secara paksa,

"Naru...hosh..hosh..." ujar pemuda berambut nanas.a.k.a shikamaru, terlihat wajah khawatirnya,

"Sh-shika..." gumam naruto melihat kearah shikamaru, shikamarupun langsung memeluk naruto erat,

"Ssttt... jangan menangis lagi, kau seperti bukan naru kecilku yang manis" ujar shikamaru, Mungkin jika orang yang baru melihat kedekatan mereka akan berfikiran bahwa mereka sepasang kekasih, namun mereka bukan sepasang kekasih, shikamaru dan naruto adalah sahabat sedari kecil, shikamaru menyayangi naruto layaknya adik kecil yang harus dilindungi, begitupun naruto, dia menanggap shikamaru sebagai kakak laki-lakinya, sama seperti kyuubi. Dan akhirnya naruto tidur kembali dalam pelukan shikamaru, perlahan dia menidurkan naruto,

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu, kau membuat aura UKS menyeramkan" ujar shikamaru pada sasuke yang sedari menatapnya dengan marah,

"Ada hubungan apa kau dengan dobe?!" Tanya sasuke,

"Dia adalah adik kecilku yang malang, aku tak akan membiarkan orang-orang menyakitinya, jika kau mendekatinya hanya untuk mempermainkannya lebih baik kau mundur uchiha jika kau masih ingin hidup dan tak mau berurusan dengan 'dia'," jawab shikamaru masih tetap memperhatikan wajah tenang naruto saat tidur,

"Aku tidak akan menyakitinya, dan siapa yang kaumaksud 'dia'?" Tanya lagi sasuke,

"Kakak laki-laki naruto, Namikaze kyuubi, dia lebih overprotektif dan sadis dariku" jawab shikamaru,

"Lalu kenapa naruto menangis?" Tanya sasuke  
(kenapa kesannya sasuke kaya wartawan dan kepo banget yaa )

"Masalah keluarga" jawab shikamaru pendek,

"Jelaskan!" Pinta sasuke ataw lebih tepatnya memerintah,

"Tak ada hubungannya denganmu,kau bukan siapa-siapanya naru" ujar shikamaru,

"Tolong jelaskan" pinta sasuke, untuk pertama kalinya sasuke mengatakan 'tolong' hanya untuk mengetahui masa lalu gadis yang ia sukai, ahh tidak dia bahkan mencintai gadis yang kini terbaring tidur diatas ranjang,

Tak tega juga rasanya ia melihat sasuke menurunkan 'sedikit' ( menurut sasuke banyak) harga dirinya sebagai Uchiha demi seorang gadis, mau tak mau shikamaru menceritakan masa lalu naruto yang pahit, bagaimana tak pahit, dia tak dianggap sebagai keluarga Namikaze,

-skip time-

Sasuke kini tengah merenung di balkon kamarnya, ia tak menyangka gadis yang ia cintai begitu menderita ditengah kelurganya,

"Kau menyembunyikan semua penderitaanmu dengan wajah ceriamu? Kau benar-benar dobe" gumam sasuke.

Detik berganti detik

Menit berganti menit

Jam berganti jam

Hari berganti hari

Tak terasa 2 minggu sudah naruto selalu mengisi hari-hari sasuke, seperti sekarang ini mereka tengah makan diatap errr~ lebih tepatnya naruto yang makan dan sasuke yang memperhatikan naruto,

"Teme-senpai, kenapa kau selalu memperhatikanku terus saat makan, risih tau" ujar sasuke,

"Hn"

"Berhenti menggunakan kata itu" ujar naruto kesal,

"Hn"

"Akkhh... berhenti menggunakannya teme"

"Hn"

"Sudah kalo begitu, aku mau ke kelas saja" ujar naruto beranjak pergi,

"Dobe, tunggu..." ujar sasuke,

"Apa?" Ujar naruto kesal,

"Aku menyukaimu... ahhh tidak, bahkan aku  
mencintaimu..." ujar sasuke (ga romantis banget sih sasuke *dichidori sasuke*)

"A-apa? Jangan bercanda teme, itu tak lucu," ujar naruto, jantungnya kini berdetak kencang,

"Aku serius dobe, aku sungguh menyukaimu," ujar sasuke lantang, tak terlihat ada keraguan dimatanya,

"Ta-tapi..."

"Sstt... jangan dijawab dulu, aku beri waktu seminggu untuk memikirkannya, dan saatnya tiba, kita akan bertemu di jam dan tempat yang sama, semoga jawabanmu tak mengecewakanku dobe" ujar sasuke dan berlalu pergi, meninggalkan naruto yang masih terbengong.

-

Setelah acara penembakan sasuke pada naruto, naruto selalu menghindar dari sasuke, dia benar-benar bingung dengan perasaannya sendiri, ia memang mencintai sasuke namun disisi lain ia juga menyayangi sakura, nee-sannya,

"Hah besok aku harus memberikan jawaban pada teme-senpai, apa yang harus aku lakukan kaa-san?" Gumam naruto memeluk bingkai foto kaa-sannya, karna terlalu banyak berfikir akhirnya naruto tertidur di sofa kamarnya,

(Dream naruto)

-naruto pov-

Kulihat padang ilalang yang sangat luas, tak jauh dari sana kulihat pohon bunga sakura dan terdapat danau berair jernih, aku juga dapat melihat seorang wanita berambut merah darah panjang yangku yakini itu adalah kaa-san,

"Kaa-san..." kupanggil wanita itu, perlahan namun pasti wanita itu berbalik dan benar dia adalah kaa-san, aku berlari kearahnya, sampai didepan kaa-san kupeluk kaa-san, aku sangat merindukannya, kumenangis dalam pelukannya,

"Ssttt... putri kaa-san tak cengeng seperti ini, ayo jangan menangis lagi" ujar kaa-san membelai rambutku,

"Kaa-san, bolehkah naru ikut bersama kaa-san?" Tanyaku menatap wajah cantiknya,

"Tidak sayang, belum waktunya," jawab kaa-san, aku sedikit kecewa mendengar jawaban itu, tapi memang kaa-san benar, belum waktunya aku ikut bersama kaa-san,

"Naru... ikutilah kata hatimu, maka kebahagiaan akan datang seiring berjalannya waktu" ujar kaa-san,

"Apa maksud kaa-san?" Tanyaku tak mengerti, namun bukannya menjawab kaa-san malah semakin menjauh, kucoba mengejarnya namun tak terkejar sampai akhirnya aku tersandung,

-naruto pov end-

(Dream naruto off)

"Kaa-san.." teriak naruto

'Bruukk'

Naruto terjatuh dari sofa,

"Ittaii... kuso, pantatku sakit, tapi apa maksud perkataan kaa-san dalam mimpi tadi yaa?" Gumam naruto.

Dan saat melihat jam di meja tempat tidurnya ia baru menyadari ia terlambat sekolah,

"Kyaaa... aju terlambat" teriak naruto,

-skip time- ( jam istirahat)

"Hey naruto akhir-akhir ini kau selalu menghindari uchiha-senpai, apa kau ada masalah dengannya?" Tanya kiba saat mereka tengah makan dikantin,

"Kau berisik kiba, aku sedang makan," ujar naruto melanjutkan makannya kembali,

"Kau tak menjawab pertanyaanku berarti memang benar kau ada masalah dengannya," ujar kiba menyimpulkan

"Terserah" ujar naruto tetap fokus dengan ramennya yang entah itu mangkok keberapa,

"Hey kemarin bukannya kau ada janji dengan pacarmu" terdengar suara siswa di meja sebelah naruto,

"Iya, dan dengan bodohnya aku lupa, saat sku mengecek ke tempat kami biasa bertemu ternyata dia masih menungguku. Aku benar-benar merasa bersalah," jawab siswi disebelahnya,

'Janji?' batin naruto

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

4 detik

5 detik

'Braak'

Tiba-tiba naruto menggebrak meja, dan membuat hinata pingsan, kiba keselek jengkol(?) Dan shikamaru tetap  
dengan slepping beauty nya(?)

"Aku harus pergi, aku ada janji dengan seseorang," ujar naruto berlari menuju atap sekolah,

'Braaak'

Naruto membuka pintu atap secara paksa,  
"Hossh... hosshh.. gomen teme-senpai aku terlambat" ujar naruto ngos-ngosan,

"Hn. Jadi apa jawabanmu?" Tanya sasuke to the point,

"Itu... ano...eee... ituuu..."

"Itu ano apa dobe?"

" itu...eeee..."

"Apa dobe?"

'Ikutilah kata hatimu' tiba-tiba terngiang perkataan kushina

'Apa ini yang dimaksud kaa-san' batin naruto,

"Hey jadi apa jawabanmu?" Tanya sasuke tak sabaran,

"Errrr~ aku mau..." jawab naruto pelan,

"Aku tak mendengarnya dengan jelas" ujar sasuke,

"Aku mau jadi kekasihmu dasar baka teme" teriak naruto kesal,

'Seet'

Naruto ditarik sasuke ke dalam pelukannya, bibir mereka bersentuhan,itu adalah first kiss mereka, namun mereka tak tau dibalik pintu atap seseorang melihat mereka,

"Kau akan menyesal naru..." gumamnya dan menyeringai mengerikan,

-skip time-

Sudah 1 bulan naruto dan sasuke menjadi sepasang kekasih, dan hubungan mereka lancar-lancar saja, tak ada halangan berarti. sampai saat makan malam keluarga namikaze,

"naruto, tou-san sudah memikirkan ini sebulan yang lalu, kau akan tou-san sekolahkan ke paris, kau punya banyak bakat dan. tou-san tidak menerima penolakan," ujar minato disela-sela makannya, naruto hanya membelalakan matanya kaget,

"Baik tou-san naru akan mengikuti apa yang dikatakan tou-san" jawab naruto patuh,

"Kau akan berangkat 2 hari lagi, besok waktunya kau berpamitan pada teman-temanmu" ujar minato masih tetap dengan sifat dinginnya.

"Iya tou-san, kalo begitu naru pergi ke kamar dulu" ujar naruto berlalu kekamarnya, sakura hanya menyeringai kemenangan,

'Itu akibatnya jika kau menyepelekan ancamanku' batin sakura

-kamar naruto-

Naruto berjalan kearah meja belajarnya, ia menatap foto kaa-sannya,

"Apa salah naru kaa-san?" Gumam naruto,

"Salahmu karna kau merebut sasuke-kun dariku anak pembawa sial" ujar sakura masuk ke kamar naruto,

"Apa maksud saku-nee?" Tanya naruto,

"Kau tau, akulah yang meminta tou-san agar memindahkanmu sekolah yang jauh dari jepang," jawab sakura,

"Tapi kenapa saku-nee?" Tanya naruto

"Kenapa kau bilang?! Kau telah mengambil kaa-san dari kami, sekarang kau mengambil sasuke-kun dariku, aku membencimu..." teriak sakura marah dan keluar dari kamarnya meninggalkan naruto yang tengah menangis,

-skip time-

Tak seperti biasanya naruto diam, tak ada suara teriakan naruto dan kiba yang berdebat hal spele,

"Kau kenapa naru?" Tanya shikamaru,

"Ah apa?! Aku tak apa-apa..." jawab naruto berbohong,

"Kau tak bisa membohongiku naru..." ujar shikamaru menatap mata naruto,

"Sebenarnya..."

Naruto akhirnya menceritakan kejadian malsm kemarin, memang naruto tak bisa membohongi shikamaru,

"Itu memang sulit, apa kau akan memberi tahu sasuke?" Tanya shikamaru,

"Aku tak tau, menurutmu bagaimana?" Tanya balik naruto,

"itu terserahmu" jawab shikamaru melanjutkan tidur cantiknya(?)

"Huh dasar" gumam naruto kesal,

-skip time-(lagi)

-saat istirahat-

"Teme-senpai, aku ingin makan ramen dikedai langgananku pulang sekolah nanti, boleh?" Tanya naruto sambil mengeluarkan jurus andalannya puppy eyes no jutsu, sebenarnya sasuke ingin menolak permintaan naruto namun saat melihat jurus itu sasuke tak bisa menolak, hanya bisa mengiyakan permintaan naruto.

Pulang sekolah naruto dan sasuke pergi ke kedai ramen 'ichiraku'

"Teuchi oji-san ramen jumbo satu, ramen biasa satu" teriak naruto,

"Oke siip naru-chan" ujar teuchi,

(Beberapa mdnit kemudian)

Ramen pesanan mereka datang, dengan lahap naruto memakan ramennya, sedang sasuke hanya memakan ramennya tak napsu, rasa-rasanya ia sudah kenyang melihat naruto makan, saking lahapnya sampe kuah ramen belepotan disekitar mulutnya, sasukepun membersihkan bibir naruto dengan tissue, jantung mereka berdua berdetak kencang,

"Kalau makan yang benar dasar dobe" ujar sasuke,

"Iya,iya... teme-senpai, setelah ini kita ke konoha land yaa.." ujar naruto tak lupa dengan jurus andalannya, mau tak mau sasuke akhirnya menuruti permintaan naruto,

-konoha land-

Naruto langsung mengajak sasuke menaiki roller coaster, hampir semua permainan disana mereka jelajahi,

"Ayo kita berfoto" ujar naruto menarik sasuke ke tempat photo box

-Foto pertama terlihat naruto dengan cengiran khasnya dan sasuke dengan ekspresi datarnya,

-Foto kedua terlihat naruto mengembungkan pipinya kesal dan sasuke seperti sedang membujuk naruto,

-Foto ketiga naruto tersenyum manis dan sasuke tersenyum paksa,

-Foto keempat naruto dengan ekspresi kagetnya dan sasuke tengah mencium pipi naruto,

Selesai acara berfoto, naruto dan sasuke sebagai penutup menaiki bianglala, sampai dipuncak tiba-tiba mesinnya mati,

"Para pengunjung diharap tenang, ini hanya kesalahan teknis biasa, mohon tunggu..." ujar pengurus bianglala menggunakan toa,

"Kau takut?" Tanya sasuke sambil menggenggam lengan  
naruto menenangkan,

"Dobe, ini adalah kalung dari ibuku, beliau amanat padaku untuk memberikan kalung ini pada gadis yang benar-benar kucintai," ujar sasuke sambil memasangkan kalung di leher sasuke,

"A-arigatou sasuke..." ujar naruto,

Jarak mereka semakin dekat dan akhirnya bibir mereka bersentuhan, dan dengan background mata hari terbenam  
(author udah stresss kebanyakan ngayal)

-

Naruto diantar pulang sasuke ke kediaman namikaze, sebenarnya ia ingin memberitahu sasuke perihal keberangkatannya ke paris, namun ntah kenapa lidahnya kelu saat ingin mengatakannya,

"Gomen teme..." gumam naruto,

-

Esok paginya, naruto sudah bersiap ke bandara diantar supir pribadi ayahnya karna iruka harus ke sekolah lama naruto, mengurus prihal kepindahan naruto, sedangkan sasuke kini tengah menunggu naruto dibawah pohon dejat gerbang sekolah,

"Kemana sih si dobe?" Grutu sasuke,

"Kau tidak akan menemukannya uchiha, dia mungkin sekarang sedang menunggu pesawat," ujar seseorang dari atas pohon yang ternyata dia adalah shikamaru (kalo difikir-fikir shikamaru suka nongol dimana aja yaa... )

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya sasuke,

"Hoammzz, ia pindah sekolah ke paris," jawab shikamaru  
dengan tampang malasnya,

"Aku tak percaya..." ujar sasuke,  
"Kau lupa aku ini sudah dianggap kakak oleh naru, lebih  
baik kau susul dia sebelum terlambat" ujar shikamaru.

Dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa sasuke berlari ke arah tempat parkir dan melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi,

"Dobe aku mohon tunggu aku..." guman sasuke.

-

Sampai dibandara sasuke mencari naruto,  
'Terlambatkah?' batin sasuke, saat melihat jam tangannya memang ia telat lima menit, kakinya benar-benar lemas,

"Sedang apa kau disini teme-senpai?" Tanya seseorang dari arah bekakang,

'Deg'

Suara itu, itu suara naruto, perlahan sasuke membalikan badan, dia dapat melihat naruto dengan wajah sedikit kebingungan, dengan cepat sasuke memeluk naruto erat

"Kumohon jangan pergi..." bisik sasuke,

"Gomen teme-senpai, tapi aku benar-benar harus pergi," ujar naruto melepaskan pelukan sasuke,

"Lalu kenapa kau masih ada disini? Pesawat sudah take off 5 menit yang lalu" tanya sasuke,

"Pesawatnya sedang ada ganguan teknis, tapi sekarang sepertinya sudah tak ada masalah lagi, aku berjanji, stelah aku menyelrsaikan sekolahku, aku akan kembali," ujar naruto,

"Aku akan selalu menunggumu bahkan meski harus menghabiskan waktu 1000 tahun, aku akan menunggumu di konoha" teriak sasuke, ia tak peduli lagi dengan statusnya sebagai seorang uchiha,

-

Sasuke pulang ke kedianan Uchiha dengan langkah gontai, dan membanting dirinya ke kursi ruang tv, dia tak kembali ke sekolah karna mungkin sekarang dudah terlambat,

'Breaking news, pemirsa pagi ini pesawat tujuan jepang-pranciss mengalami kecelakaan akibat kesalahan teknis, menurut info yang dapat dipercaya, seluruh penumpang bersama awak pesawat tidak ada yang selamat, dan jatuhnya Pesawat itu di laut Inggris, sekian sekilas info dari kami, sampai bertemu kembali,

'Deg'  
'Itu pesawat yang ditumpangi dobe...' batin sasuke., dan tiba-tiba semuanya gelap, yaa dia pingsan,

-  
Esoknya pemakaman naruto dilangsungkan, wajahnya hancur sampai tak dapat dikenali lagi, semua berkabung kecuali minato dan sakura, air mata yang mereka keluarkan hanyalah air mata palsu,

"Ini semua gara-gara kau minato, coba saja jika kau tak mengirimkannya ke paris, semua tidak akan seoerti ini" teriak pemuda berambut orange bermata rubby a.k.a namikaze kyuubi, setelah acara pemakaman selesai,

"Yang sopan pada orangtua kyuu" ujar minato,

"Yang sopan?! Kau fikir minato, mana ada ayah yang tega tak mengakui anaknya?!" Ujar kyuubi emosi,

"Jangan salahkan tou-san kyu-nii, anak pembawa sial itu..." belum sempat menyekesaikan kalimatnya kyuubi telah memotongnya,

"Diam kau, jangan sebut adikku dengan sebutan itu, aku muak dengan keluarga ini" ujar kyuubi dan berlalu keluar.

Ya, semenjak kematian naruto semua berubah, terlebih sasuke, sifatnya makin hari makin dingin, kyuubi yang tak peduli lagi dengan ayah dan adiknya... yaaa... semua berubah... TBC

A/N: Gimana? Makin aneh yaa? Hargailah ff ini, soalnya author ampe begadang sampe jam setengah dua pagi, dan jangan lupa budayakan like dan komen setelah baca, sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya  
-

REVIEW PLEASE MINNA-SAN!


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: seperti biasa author ingatkan jika ga suka femnaru silahkan tekan tombol back, jika tetep ngotot baca, resiko tanggung sendiri,_

**'FIRST LOVE' **  
**Chapter 5 **  
**Disc : Masashi kishimoto **  
**Pair : SasufemNaru, GaafemNaru **  
**Genre : Romance, Drama **  
**Warning : OOC, typo bertebaran, EYD tak beraturan, FemNaru,**

-*****-

(5 tahun kemudian)

Sasuke kini tengah berkutat dengan laptopnya, ia bahkan tak menyadari seseorang masuk kedalam ruangannya,

"Ku kira kau sudah mati di ruanganmu ototou, ternyata kau sedang serius bekerja" ujar Itachi,

"Kau tak sopan Aniki, bukannya ketuk pintu dulu, main masuk ruangan orang saja" tegur Sasuke namun tetap fokus pada layar laptopnya,

"Kau yang terlalu serius bekerja, sedari tadi aku mengetuk pintu namun tak ada jawaban." Ujar Itachi,

"Hn."

"Kau masih memikirkan gadis itu?" Tanya Itachi

"Hn."

"Sadar Sasuke, dia sudah mati 5 tahun yang lalu. Masih banyak gadis yang lebih baik dari dia," ujar itachi,

'Brakk'

Sasuke menggebrak meja,

"Jika anda kesini hanya untuk membahas masalah itu lebih baik anda pergi Direktur, saya masih banyak pekerjaan" ujar Sasuke formal,

"Aku disini bukan sebagai atasanmu, aku kesini dengan identitas sebagai kakak yang menyayangi adiknya, Sasuke" ujar Itachi,

"Aku tak butuh kau aniki, dan satu lagi, dobeku belum mati, aku sangat yakin itu"

"Itu terserahmu Sasuke, tapi kumohon lupakan gadis itu, Aku menyayangimu Sasuke, Aku ingin kau bahagia. Haah, sudahlah aku pergi" ujar Itachi sambil melenggang pergi dari ruangan itu,

'Braak'

Sekali lagi sasuke menggebrak mejanya karna kesal,

"Kau belum matikan dobe? Kau sudah janji padaku akan kembali, dan aku juga berjanji padamu akan menunggumu meski itu 1000 tahun lamanya," gumam Sasuke

-*****-

Di belahan dunia lain atau lebih tepatnya di negara Inggris, London, Di sebuah rumah mewah bergaya Eropa modern seorang gadis berumur ±21 tahun tengah memasukan pakaian-pakaiannya kedalam koper,

"Ahh jii-san menyebalkan, kenapa harus aku yang melakukan perjalanan bisnis ke Jepang, kenapa bukan karin-nee saja" grutu gadis berambut merah panjang, berkulit putih, dan bermata sapphire bernama Senju Naruko,

'Tok. Tok. Tok'

Terdengar suara pintu diketuk,

"Hime-sama, Senju-sama menunggu anda di ruang kerjanya," ujar seorang maid dari balik pintu kamar,

"Iya aku segera kesana..." teriak Naruko, dengan langkah sedikit malas ia menuju ruang kerja kakeknya,

"Jii-san ini Naru," ujar Naruko sopan,

"Hn. Masuk Naru," jawab seorang pria dari dalam ruangan itu, dengan perlahan Naruko membuka pintu dan masuk kedalam ruang kerja jii-sannya,

"Jadi Jii-san, ada urusan apa memanggil Naru kesini? Naru sedang beres-beres," tanya Naruko to the point,

"Seperti biasanya kau selalu tak sabaran, jii-san hanya ingin memberitahukanmu perusahaan mana saja yang akan melakukan kerja sama dengan senju corp" ujar pria yang dipanggil oleh Naruko Jii-san itu a.k.a Senju Hashirama,

"Jadi perusahaan mana saja?" Tanya lagi Naruko,

"Pertama Uchiha corp dan yang kedua Namikaze corp, dan yang ketiga Hyuga corp, memang hanya 3 perusahaan namun perusahaan mereka sangat bagus kinerjanya terlebih Uchiha corp, Jii-san dengar direktur dan wakilnya sangat tegas dan itu membuat Uchiha corp banyak disegani oleh perusahaan lain" ujar Hashirama menjelaskan,

"Baiklah, kalo sudah selesai Naru pergi dulu" ujar Naruko berjalan pergi keluar ruang kerja itu,

"Lihatlah cucu dan anakmu, Mito, Kushina, Ia tumbuh dengan baik, aku berjanji akan membalas perlakuan Namikaze itu, karna telah menelantarkan cucuku..." ujar Hasirama membelai bingkai foto yang ada dimeja kerjanya.  
Terlihat disana seorang pria muda yang kita ketahui bernama Senju Hashirama, disebelahnya wanita cantik berambut merah bernama Uzumaki Mito dan di tengah-tengah seseorang remaja 17 tahun berambut merah a.k.a Uzumaki Kushina.

-Bandara Internasional tokyo-

Terlihat Naruko kini tengah menunggu jemputan,

"Naru-chan?" Tanya seseorang dari sebelah Naruko,

"Ahh, Gaara-kun..." ujar Naruko memeluk pemuda berambut merah bertato 'Ai' di dahinya a.k.a Sabaku no Gaara, tunangan dari Senju Naruko, tunangan? Yaa mereka itu sudah 'TUNANGAN' dan akan menikah beberapa bulan lagi, oleh karna itu Naruko diutus oleh kakeknya ke Jepang bukan semata-mata untuk perjalanan bisnis melainkan untuk mempersiapkan pernikahan mereka,

"Sudah lama menunggu?" Tanya Gaara,

"Tidak kok, aku baru saja sampai," jawab Naruko tersenyum manis,

"Hn. Kalo begitu ayo kita ke apartemen barumu." ujar Gaara, mereka berjalan beriringan ke arah tempat parkir,

"Naru, aku ingin mengenalkanmu pada sahabat baikku nanti," ujar Gaara saat mereka tengah di perjalanan ke apartemen Naruko,

"Kapan?" Tanya Naru,

"Besok, setelah kamu melakukan kerjasama dengan Uchiha corp"

"Bolehku tau namanya?"

"Itu r.a.h.a.s.i.a. Naru" ujar gaara jail,

"Ukkhh... kau menyebalkan Gaara" ujar Naruko mengembungkan pipinya kesal, Gaara hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah tunangannya,

-+-

"Sasuke, besok akan ada cucu dari Senju-sama yang akan melakukan kerjasama dengan perusahaan kita, kau harus bersikap ramah padanya, kerjasama ini sangat bagus untuk kemajuan perusahaan kita, kau mengerti Sasuke?" Ujar itachi panjang × lebar(?)

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke tetap fokus pada laptopnya, Itachi hanya bersweatdrop ria mendengar jawaban adik tersayangnya itu, dia berbicara panjang lebar hanya di jawab gumaman ala Sasuke,

-+-

-Naruko pov-

"Aku berjanji, setelah menyelesaikan sekolahku, aku akan kembali" ujarku ntah pada siapa,

"Aku akan menunggumu meski itu memerlukan waktu 1000 tahun lamanya, aku akan menunggumu di konoha" teriak seorang pria, namun aku tak dapat melihatnya dengan jelas, hanya mata kelamnya yang dapat kulihat, mata yang ntah kenapa aku sangat merindukannya,

-Naruko pov end-

'Hah..hah..hah... mimpi itu lagi,' batin Naruko frustasi, bagaimana ia tak frustasi, setahun belakangan ini ia diganggu mimpi-mimpi aneh, namun orang-orang yang ada dalam mimpinya itu wajahnya selalu tak terlihat, ia pernah bertanya pada kakeknya namun hanya dijawab 'itu hanyalah bunga tidur' jika benar itu bunga tidur, kenapa mimpi itu terasa sangat nyata,

"Aku membuat janji pada siapa? Dan siapa pula yang berjanji padaku dan menungguku di Konoha?" Gumam Naruko,

"Ehh... Konoha?! Itu nama kota yang ada di daerah tokyo, dan juga kalo tidak salah perusahaan Uchiha corp juga ada disana, apa mungkin aku pernah tinggal di Jepang, tapi kata Jii-san aku sudah sedari kecil di Inggris," ujar Naruko berfikir keras,

"Ah sudahlah lebih baik aku siap-siap pergi ke perusahaan itu," ujar lagi Naruko akhirnya menyerah,

-+-

Sasuke tengah duduk diruangannya, sekaligus menunggu Perwakilan dari Senju corp, sebenarnya ia malas, namun karna anikinya sedang perjalanan bisnis ke Milan, terpaksa ia yang harus menghendel semua pekerjaan kakaknya,

"Sasuke-sama, Senju-sama telah datang" ujar snag sekertaris pribadi sasuke,

"Hn. Suruh beliau masuk" ujar sasuke,

Terdengar suara langkah kaki menuju ruangan itu, dan sasuke meyakini dia adalah seorang wanita.

Perlahan pintu ruangan itu terbuka, menampilkan gadis anggun berparas bak malaikat, dan saat melihat wajah gadis itu seketika Sasuke membatu, terpaku saat melihat wajahnya. wajah yang mirip sekali dengan dobenya.

(Sasuke pov)

Kulihat gadis yang kata Aniki adalah cucu Senju-sama, namun betapa tekejutnya aku saat melihat wajahnya, wajah yang amat kurindukan, apa benar itu dobeku? Wajahnya benar-benar mirip hanya warna kulit dan rambutnya yang berbeda, dobeku berwarna tan sedangkan gadis itu putih seputih salju, rambut dobeku pirang cerah, namun ini berwarna merah, oh kami-sama apa dia Naruto? dobeku?! Atau jangan-jangan di renkarnasi dari dobeku?! Ah aku pusing memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan itu,

"Perkenalkan, nama saya Senju Naruko," ujarnya memperkenalkan diri, namanya hampir sama dengan dobeku, namun jika dia dobeku kenapa wajahnya seperti tak mengenaliku,

"Nama saya Uchiha sasuke, silahkan duduk Senju-san" ujarku,

"Terima kasih" jawabnya,

Akhirnya kami berbicara masalah bisnis, aku akui dia memang cakap dalam hal berbicara, kadang kala kulirik wajahnya, aku ingin memastikan apa dia dobeku atau bukan.

(Sasuke pov end)

-+-

Selesai acara penandatanganan surat kerjasama, Naruko bersiap pergi ke tempat kerja Gaara,

"Terima kasih telah mau bekerja sama dengan  
perusahaan kami, semoga kita menjadi partner yang baik" ujar Sasuke ramah,

"Iya uchiha-san, kalau begitu saya permisi dulu," ujar Naruko beranjak pergi,

"Biar saya antar.." ujar Sasuke menawarkan diri,

"Tidak usah uchiha-san, saya akan dijemput" tolak Naruko halus.

Sepeninggalan Naruko, sasuke kembali termenung, wajah gadis itu selalu terbayang dibenaknya, ia sudah mencoba untuk fokus pada pekerjaannya namun tetap tak bisa,

'Senju Naru, siapa kau sebenarnya?' Batin sasuke galau,

-+-

Naruko dan Gaara kini tengah duduk di sebuah kafe. Errr~sebenarnya itu bukan kafe tapi itu kedai ramen 'ichiraku', Kenapa mereka ke kedai ichiraku? Karna Naruko yang memilih, ntah kenapa rasanya dia ingin ke kedai itu saat pertama melihatnya, sebenarnya Gaara ingin sekali menolaknya, namun apa daya, Naruko telah mengeluarkan jurus andalannya (baca: puppy eyes no jutsu) dan Gaara tak bisa menolaknya,

"Gaara-kun, mana sahabatmu itu?" Tanya Naruko,

"Sebentar lagi dia datang lebih baik kau pesankan dia ramen biasa, sama sepertiku, karna yangku tau dia tak terlalu suka makanan yang berlemak" jawab Gaara,

"Ji-san ramen jumbo 1 dan ramen biasa 2" teriak Naruko,

"Naru, kenapa kau pesan yang jumbo, yangku tau ini pertama kalinya kau makan ramen, bagaimana kalo kau tak suka dan tak menghabiskannya, itukan mubazir" nasehat Gaara,

"Entahlah Gaara-kun, tiba-tiba aku ingin ramen jumbo, errr~ Gaara-kun, sekarang kau cerewet yaa..." ujar Naruko memiringkan kepalanya pertanda tak mengerti,

"Hn." Ujar Gaara,

"Aiissh... kau ini" ujar Naruko mengembungkan pipinya kesal,

Tak berapa lama masuklah seorang pria ke kedai itu, dan menuju ke tempat Gaara dan Naruko duduk,

"Maaf membuat kalian menunggu" ujar orang itu,

"Akhirnya kau datang juga Sasuke, nah naru ini orang yang inginku kenalkan" ujar Gaara,

"Uchiha-san, jadi Anda sahabat Gaara-kun, Gaara-kun kenapa kau tak bilang, kalau begitu aku sudah kenal" ujar Naruko kesal,

"Namanya juga suprise,, lebih baik kita duduk bersama menunggu ramen datang," ujar Gaara mengacak-ngacak rambut pirang Naru,

Merekapun duduk bersama,

"Nah Sasuke, ini adalah tunanganku yang sering kuceritakan, dan Naru, ini adalah sahabat baikku" ujar Gaara,

**JLEGEEEERRRRRRR**

Bagai disambar petir, Sasuke membeku mendengar ucapan Gaara, "Kita bertemu lagi Uchiha-san," ujar Naruko

"Hn. Panggil aku Sasuke saja, Senju-san" ujar Sasuke yang telah kembali ke mode normal(?)

"Baiklah, panggil aku Naru, ataw Naruko, Sasuke" ujar lagi Naruko

(Sasuke pov)

Padahal aku baru senang saat melihat Naruko, namun ternyata dia adalah tunangan sahabatku sendiri, benar-benar tragis nasibku, aku tak mungkin mengkhianati sahabatku yang sudah sangat percaya padaku, entah Kami-sama sepertinya senang sekali mempermainkan perasaanku, kenapa kau tak cabut saja nyawaku

(Sasuke pov end)

"Silahkan, ramennya datang.." ujar anak penjual ramen itu, yang diketahui bernama Ayame,

"Wahh... sepertinya enak," ujar Naruko dengan mata yang berbinar-binar,

"Ittadakimasu..." ujar lagi Narukk dengan semangat juang tinggi(?)

Saking semangatnya kuah ramennya sampai belepotan disekitar mulut Gaara yang melihat itu langsung mengambil tissue dan membersihkan kuah ramen disekitar mulut Naruko dengan lembut, sebenarnya Sasuke sudah mengambil tissue, namun ia sadar bahwa Naruko bukan dobenya, dia adalah tunangan temannya, bagai deja vu Naruko hanya terdiam saat Gaara membersihkan mulutnya,

'Aku seperti pernah mengalami ini' batin Naruko. TBC

-d'Vermouth-

_Horeee akhirnya Author bisa update fanfic ini, padahal tadinya udah pusing setengah stress(?) ga dapet ilham :D Oke, meski udah ketauan Naruto ga mati tapi Author ga bakalan biarin Sasuke tau itu Naruto, dan meskipun nanti tau Sasu bakal susah bersatu dengan Naruto HaHaHa *tertawa nista* Kalau ada pertanyaan terus siapa yang dikuburan Naruto? Jawabannya nanti dichapter lain, dan nanti juga ada yang curiga bahwa Senju Naruko adalah Naruto, Kalau masalah Sakura, masih belum terfikirkan mau diapin :v _

_Balasan review : _

_Tos See Baa : Bukan faktor ffn kok, itu faktor males ngedit *lirik icha-nee* yang biasa ngedit pundung gara-gara laptopnya 'kebanting' :D Arigatou sarannya :) _

_anjumil syarifah : Arigatou, udah dilanjut, selamat membaca :) _

_Just Reader : Ga mati kom tenang aja :) Sasukan cinta mati sama Naru, jadi langsung down pas tau naru 'mati' Emang chapter 1-3 itu ga di edit dulu, yang biasa ngedit lagi pundung *lirik Icha-nee* Kalau minta dipanjangin lagi fictnya ntar chapter selanjutnya bakalan lama update :) _

_gothiclolita89 : Jawabannya ada diatas, Sakura kayaknya bakalan tetep jahat sampe akhir *smirk* HoHo Aku ga bakalan biarin Saku dapetin Sasu, tapi Sasu juga bakalan susah ngadepin Saku yang ngintil terus :D _

_Guest : HaHa.. Aku lebih suka Sakura yang mainin antagonis kalau untuk pair SasuFemNaru, soalnya cocok, Minato juga cock kok kalau jadi Antagonis :D *dihajar sakuFC dan MinatoFC* Udah di next, cepetkan? :) _

_minyak tanah : Kayaknya akan tetap rated T :) _

_Oke Minna-san, Arigatou reviewnya ;) _

_Minat Review?_


End file.
